


I Can't Sleep

by rocksalts_and_winchesters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9182905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocksalts_and_winchesters/pseuds/rocksalts_and_winchesters
Summary: You can't sleep and Sam comes to the rescue. (Taken from my Tumblr)





	

You were on the counter top sipping your cup of tea when Sam walked in. At first you hadn’t noticed he was there, smiling. “Y/N?” His voice was soft but it still managed to jump you slightly. You put your mug down and looked at him. “Hey Sam.” You smiled. “You okay?” He tilted his head. “Yeah… just,” you were about to say ‘just tired’ but then realised that would be stupid “…Thinking.” you concluded. 

He chuckled lightly “That’s some late night thinking.” “Sure is.” “You sure you’re okay?” He moved so he was closer to you. He was still taller than you, even when you were sat on the counter. You watched his features, his gorgeous puppy dog eyes staring into yours, his broad shoulders relaxed either side of his neck, his stubble tracing his jawline perfectly. “Yeah.” You nodded, forcing yourself to look at him.

“You know you can tell me if something’s wrong, Y/N.” He assured you. You thought about all the times he’d come to you when he as hurt, was this the same? “I know…I-I just can’t sleep that’s all.” “Do you know why?” He asked. He wasn’t pushing you to say, he was just concerned. You shook your head which he saw right through. “What’s wrong?” He gingerly took your hands in his and squeezed them lightly. 

“You died.” You whispered, looking away from him. “What?” He needed context, you knew he did. But you couldn’t say it without crying. “We were on a hunt…And I- I couldn’t save you…” A tear escaped, rolling down your cheek. “You had a nightmare?” Sam had put two and two together. You nodded slowly, your eyes fixed on the floor. 

He sighed and placed his hand gently under your chin, lifting your head so you were facing him. Your lips trembled when some more tears ran. “Y/N…” His heart broke at the sight of you like this. “I’m not going anywhere. Not now. Not ever. I promise. I’m gonna be here for you, always.” His soft voice was so reassuring you nodded as he spoke.   
He stayed there for a while, his hand still underneath your chin, holding your gaze. Then he kissed you. His lips met yours without warning and at first you almost pulled away, then you kissed back. His hands snaked down to your hips and you held his shoulders. When he pulled away he wiped your teared-up cheeks with his thumb and placed a soft kiss to your forehead, before leaning forward so yours were against each others. “I love you too much.” He whispered, closing his eyes.

“You need to sleep.” He added, wrapping his arm round you and lifting you off the counter. “I know.” You sighed, smiling. “Come on, you can stay with me.” Sam held his hand out for you to take. You took it, your fingers intertwining as you made your way to Sam’s room. When you got there he laid down on one side of the bed and pulled out the cover for you to slip in. You crawled in next to him, his arms instantly wrapping round you. Cuddling up to Sam, you fell asleep almost instantly, having a slumber filled with nothing but sweet dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feel free to request


End file.
